Jar of Hearts
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: I know this is reused song but yeah- After Ron comes back in DHP1 - R&R


Jar of Hearts

Songfic of Christina Perri's 'Jar of Hearts'. Takes place when Ron comes back in DH and he tries to apologize to Hermione. My own happy ending to the song!

_I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half a life and now you want me one more time._

Ron crept into the tent where Hermione had stormed off to when he had come back. He mention every single word he told her. When she saw him enter the tent she backed away. Trying to compose herself so she wouldn't go running back into his arms. He hurt her, and if she allowed herself to fall under his spell he would just break her heart again. "Hermione. Please I need to talk to you!" She grabbed a book and sat down beginning to read the story. He sat own next to her and tenderly pulled her chin up so he could see her face. Her chocolate eyes were cold and her skin was even more pale then he remembered.  
>"Don't touch me!" she said as she slapped his arm.<br>"Hermione! I'm sorry. Really really really sorry! I shouldn't have left you and Harry."  
>"Ron I have learned to live without you these past couple of weeks and now you just want me to drop everything and say ' Oh yes Ron! I accept your apology even though you will still find a way to hurt me again! Oh Ron you came back!' NO RON! I am not going to forgive you that easy."<p>

_And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

" Who do you think you are?"  
>"Your best friend! Hermione I miss you!"<br>" Yeah right! A best friend wouldn't leave because of a stupid locket! You are so ice cold inside your soul! Why did you come back? You shouldn't have!" Ron felt hurt.  
>"I came back because I missed you and Harry and I tried to come back but you had left already!"<p>

_I hear your asking all around. If I am anywhere to be found. But I am too strong to ever fall back into your arms. I've learned to live half a life and now you want me one more time._

"I hear you asking Harry about me! I am not deaf!"  
>"Because you need to understand that I regret leaving!"<br>"Yeah right I have grown too strong to every fall back into your arms."  
>"Hermione I want your trust and friendship again!"<p>

_And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

"Do you even know what you did to me? When you left me! It was just like when you dated Lavender Brown or when you wouldn't talk to me after the Yule Ball! You keep on tearing my heart apart and leaving scars."  
>"Well if this was just like Lavender how did you forgive me so quick?"<br>"Because I missed you and you kinda mumbled my name instead of Lavender's."  
>"You missed me! Well now I miss you Hermione. I really miss you!" Hermione could feel her eyes tear up. She looked over at Ron and saw he was crying too. It broke her heart to see him like this. She didn't want 7 years of friendship to go down the drain! She began to give into him.<br>"Ron!" she whimpered. He kept his head down.  
>"Her-Her-Hermionee! I-I love you." and he turned and began to leave the tent.<br>"Ron!" Hermione whimpered again. He turned and Hermione saw his beautiful blue eyes and melted. She got up and ran over to where he was standing. She expertly weaved her arms around his waist and began to cry into his shirt. She felt him rest his chin on her head. "I missed you! I'm so sorry Ron! I was horrible to you."  
>"No. I am sorry for leaving and I-I deserve to be treated horribly."<br>"No." she looked up at crashed her lips into his. Their tears mixed as they let out all their love and apologies into one kiss. 


End file.
